Como ir en busca del Dorado
by missfrankenteen
Summary: Sherlock Holmes no era un hombre muy dado a hablar de su vida privada. Me di cuenta la primera vez que nos vimos, en la morgue de Barts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sherlock sigue sin ser mío.**

* * *

><p><span>Como ir en busca del Dorado<span>

Sherlock Holmes no era un hombre muy dado a hablar de su vida privada. Me di cuenta la primera vez que nos vimos, en la morgue de Barts. Allí, él me demostró que podía saber hasta los secretos más oscuros de mi pasado, e incluso cosas que me sucedían de las que yo no podría haberme dado cuenta de no haber sido porque él las señaló sin casi inmutarse. Sin embargo, él sólo me dijo su nombre, una de sus aficiones, y cuál era su domicilio.

Quizá eso fue lo que me empujó a querer descubrir cosas sobre su vida privada, quería saber tantas cosas sobre él como tantas sabía él de mí. Pero yo no tenía esos poderes de deducción que él poseía. Yo tenía que usar el viejo método, el de toda la vida.

Si quieres saber algo, pregúntalo.

Dios sabe que lo hice, le pregunté a Sherlock todas las cosas que deseaba saber sobre él, pero siempre recibía la misma respuesta: _ahora no, John, estoy trabajando_, como si fuera un robot y le hubieran programado para defenderse diciendo siempre lo mismo cuando se sintiera atacado.

Porque era evidente que se estaba sintiendo atacado. Por mucho que lleváramos varios meses conviviendo en la misma casa y resolviendo casos juntos... había líneas que yo no podía cruzar aún.

Si cruzaba alguna de esas líneas –me había impuesto demasiadas para mi gusto– me arriesgaba a que Sherlock se pusiera a tocar el violín de esa insoportable manera suya durante horas interminables hasta que consiguiera echarme de casa al menos por esa noche –o quitarme el sueño, en el caso de que tuviera el día tozudo y me negara a marcharme _porque aquella también era mi casa._

A pesar de todo, yo nunca desistí de mi propósito. Quería saber cosas sobre mi compañero de piso, no era justo que él supiera tanto de mí y yo tan poco de él. Comencé a buscar vías alternativas para averiguar todos los detalles que se me iban ocurriendo cada noche que no podía dormir a causa del estruendo que producían las cuerdas del violín –o a veces, el sofá de Sarah, que tampoco es que fuera demasiado cómodo.

(No está uno para quejarse cuando te acogen en una casa ajena.

Y menos si te ofrecen la cama.

Y tú eliges el sofá.)

Una de las vías alternativas que deseché rápidamente fue revisar las pertenencias de mi compañero en busca de algún diario. Las probabilidades de que me atrapara eran bastante altas y no quise arriesgarme a tener que dormir en un sofá para el resto de mi vida.

(De hecho, me atrapó una vez.

Aquel día me levanté decidido a averiguar algo.

Rebusqué entre sus cosas.

¿Encontré algo?

Sí, y no.

Vino antes de que pudiera colocar todas las cosas en su sitio.

Aquella noche tuve que aguantar otro de sus maravillosos conciertos de violín.

Menos mal que al día siguiente no me echó de casa.)

Después de ese fracaso, no se me ocurrió otra cosa que preguntarle directamente al hermano de Sherlock, Mycroft. Él tenía una gran memoria para las situaciones que había vivido su hermano, y seguro que no le parecería mal –aunque sí sospechoso– que le preguntara cosas sobre la vida de Sherlock.

Cómo era de pequeño.

Qué era lo que más le gustaba hacer en su tiempo libre antes de dedicarse a resolver casos.

Si alguna vez había tenido amigos –aparte de mí.

Qué fue lo que le hizo cambiar y convertirse en el hombre que es hoy –porque de niño tuvo que ser como los demás, no pudo haber nacido ya con este carácter. Va contra las leyes de la naturaleza.

Pero sí había algo que me interesaba saber de verdad. Su vida amorosa. Él me había confesado -durante nuestra primera cena juntos resolviendo un caso- que las chicas no eran su área preferida, pero tampoco había dejado claro la causa, simplemente argumentó que _estaba casado con su trabajo_ y eso parecía ser suficiente para él. No le hacía falta una mano juguetona que le revolviera el pelo para sacarle de sus casillas ni una caricia furtiva entre las sábanas para ser feliz.

Me costaba creer que nunca se hubiera sentido atraído por nadie, y menos que no les resultara atractivo a las mujeres y hombres de la ciudad.

En su vida, antes o después, debía haber existido alguien que se hubiera sentido atraído por él. Y alguien por quien Sherlock se hubiera sentido atraído, fuera o no correspondido aquel sentimiento.

Con este pensamiento rondando mi cabeza día sí, día también, decidí que ya era hora de llevarlo a la práctica, y aquella tarde de verano llamé a Mycroft y le invité a tomar el té al día siguiente para tener una charla sobre su hermano con él, la persona que mejor lo conocía.


	2. Chapter 2

Mycroft llegó a nuestro piso en Baker Street con la puntualidad que siempre le caracterizaba. Desde la ventana descubrí a su asistente, aquella que se hacía llamar Anthea, sentada a su lado en el coche. Imaginé que estaría tecleando cosas en su agenda electrónica, como siempre solía hacer.

Mycroft se apeó del vehículo apoyándose en su paraguas y se dirigió al 221B, donde una sonriente señora Hudson le recibió muy efusivamente tras abrir la puerta.

–Hacía mucho que no te pasabas por aquí, querido Mycroft... ¿Cómo te va?

Después le indicó que me encontraba esperándole en el piso de arriba.

Había preparado la estancia para la ocasión. Conseguí que Sherlock saliera al supermercado a comprar –conociéndole, me sobraría tiempo para hablar con Mycroft, recoger las tazas de té y echarme una cabezada antes de que volviera cargado con una bolsa– y ordené nuestro apartamento un poco antes de que llegara el invitado: no quería causar una mala impresión –y por ello arriesgarme a que no me contara nada–, a pesar de que él y yo ya nos habíamos visto más veces.

(Quizá este fue mi mayor error.

No debí limpiar ni ordenar el apartamento.

En cuanto Mycroft entró y observó todo a su alrededor, supo que pasaba algo.

Aún así, actuó como si no se hubiera dado cuenta.)

Nos saludamos sin darnos la mano, algo que ya se había convertido en una costumbre. Le invité a sentarse en uno de los sofás que dispuse al lado de la mesita mientras yo iba a por la tetera, dos tazas de la mejor porcelana que encontré y una caja de galletas que había comprado aquella mañana para la ocasión.

No tenía ni idea de si le gustaban las galletas –ni tampoco el té– pero supuse que sería como cualquier británico que se precie. Me relajé pensando que tanto las galletas como el té serían un gran acierto por mi parte.

Mycroft se mantuvo en perfecto silencio mientras yo echaba té en su taza. Lo único que se oyó en los primeros minutos fueron mis mandíbulas machacando las galletas. Al final, cansado de tanto jueguecito, Mycroft carraspeó y comenzó:

–Bueno, tú dirás.

Aquellas palabras me asustaron, casi me atraganté bebiendo un sorbo de té. No esperaba tener que ir al grano tan rápidamente, cuando organicé todo –en mi cabeza– supuse que primero hablaríamos del tiempo –o cualquier tontería de ese tipo, para romper el hielo. Mala suerte que a un hombre como Mycroft no le guste hablar del tiempo o de fútbol porque:

–Mi tiempo es oro y no puedo perderlo así como así, John, así que si no te importa, ve al grano. ¿Para qué me has invitado aquí?

En respuesta a esta pregunta, mi cabeza sopesó al menos cincuenta respuestas diferentes durante el minuto que más o menos tardé en contestar, a cada cual más variopinta. Primero pensé en decirle una mentira, algo así como que su hermano me había mandado llamarle para ver si tenía algún caso en el que pudiéramos trabajar.

Pero lo cierto es que desde hacía tiempo no había rastros de que Sherlock se aburriera, ya no le disparaba a la pared así como así. Era muy probable que Mycroft supiera que le estaba contando una mentira –si omitimos el hecho de que mi cara me delata cuando estoy mintiendo– con tan sólo echar una mirada a la pared y ver que estaba limpia, no como la primera vez que visitó el apartamento.

(Quizá no debería haber limpiado la pared a conciencia aquella misma mañana.

Si la hubiera dejado como estaba, tendría la coartada perfecta.

Los disparos no serían recientes, ni mucho menos.

Pero algo siempre es mejor que nada.)

También pensé en decirle que había sido idea mía invitarle, porque quería compartir una taza de té y una tarde maravillosa con él, pero uno: no era una tarde maravillosa, de hecho, estaba a punto de ponerse a llover y dos: no soy gay –y bien es cierto que esa frase destilaba gay por todos los poros– y no quería que saliera corriendo despavorido –o en el mejor (o peor, según se mire) de los casos, que se acercara más de lo debido– ni que se formara ideas equivocadas de mí y luego se las fuera contando a su hermanito.

Por tanto, decidí decirle la verdad. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué mal podría pasar? Soy sólo un gato curioso al que van a matar tarde o temprano.

–Verás, Mycroft, te he invitado aquí porque quiero saber cosas sobre tu hermano.

No percibí dificultad al tragar su sorbo de té, así que supuse que se lo esperaba. Tampoco comió ninguna galleta para disimular que estaba nervioso.

Tardó algún tiempo en contestar así que supuse que estaría sopesando sus respuestas, de la misma forma que sopesaba las decisiones en su trabajo. Al final, tras unos segundos que se me antojaron horas, respondió _¿y por qué quieres saber eso? _sin ni siquiera inmutarse.

(Quise responderle con la metáfora del gato.

Pero era demasiado poco probable que yo hubiera sido un gato en otra vida anterior.

Y a mí nunca se me han dado bien las metáforas.)

Bebí la mitad de mi té en tiempo récord, estaba sediento. Cogí la tetera y eché un poco más de té en mi taza, con el fin de ganar tiempo para pensar _qué _le diría. Me lo bebí otra vez en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Mi cerebro había decidido bloquearse a cal y canto en el mejor momento.

Mycroft debió ver, oler, oír, tocar e incluso sentir en sus propias carnes mi desesperación, pues reformuló la pregunta:

–¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

Como pronunciando unas palabras mágicas, mi cerebro se desbloqueó, y tuve uno de esos momentos de lucidez absurda en el que contesté _su vida amorosa_ antes de despedirme de mi dignidad y mi cerebro para siempre.

Aquella respuesta sí que le resultó completamente imprevista, y, antes de tragar el té que había bebido segundos atrás, echó mano de una galleta –ese gran instrumento de disimulo– y se la comió más rápido de lo que se tarda en decir hola.

(Esta vez, tardamos más de dos minutos en continuar la conversación.

Yo me lamentaba por haber dicho lo primero que se me pasaba por la cabeza.

A saber por qué se lamentaba mi acompañante.

Quizá por mezclar té y una galleta de chocolate a la vez.)

La primera palabra que Mycroft me dirigió después de ese largo silencio fue un _¿disculpa?_ cargado de incredulidad, antes de echarse a reír de esa manera tan suya y beber un poco más de té.

Viendo que yo me había quedado perplejo, continuó:

–¿Dices que quieres saber sobre su vida amorosa? Vaya, vaya, esto es muy interesante. Supongo que es sólo curiosidad, verdad, ¿John?

Asentí con la cabeza, aún con la mirada perdida.

–Ya veo. ¿Le has preguntado algo?


	3. Chapter 3

–¿Que si me ha preguntado qué?

(Yo estaba tan absorto, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de pasar.

No me di cuenta que el tiempo se nos echaba encima.

Y Sherlock nos pilló con las manos en la masa.

Venía con menos bolsas de las que esperaba.)

Viendo que ninguno de los dos le contestábamos, el recién llegado formuló otra pregunta más fácil mientras colocaba los alimentos adquiridos en la mesa de la cocina.

–¿Qué haces aquí, Mycroft?

El aludido me miró antes de contestar.

–John me invitó a tomar una taza de té.

Sherlock se lo pensó antes de responder, cargando su voz con lo que parecía un tono de falsa molestia:

–Ah, muy bien, John. Me alegro de que confíes en mí tanto como para invitar a mi hermano a tomar el té a mis espaldas.

Puso un énfasis en _a mis espaldas_ que no me pareció tan falso, quizá estaba molesto de verdad.

(Yo aún no podía replicar nada.

Sólo rezaba para que a Mycroft no se le escapara ni una sola palabra de nuestra conversación.

Dormir en un sofá no es muy cómodo.)

–Y cómo se te ha ocurrido invitar a mi hermano a tomar el té, ¿John?

Miré al hombre sentado enfrente de mí, que ahora sostenía la taza de té con una tranquilidad que ya me gustaría tener a mí. Buscaba algo en su mirada, algo que me dijera qué debía responder. Yo no podía pensar.

Él asintió levemente y me miró, como esperando que dijera la verdad.

(No fui capaz de decir nada.

Dejé que Mycroft dijera la verdad por mí.

Fui preparando mentalmente la excusa que le pondría a Sarah.

Mi espalda se quejó sólo de pensarlo.)

–Pues nada, Sherlock, ha sido simplemente una invitación. John dice que... –bebió un poco de té antes de continuar. Seguro que estaba pensando cómo decírselo sin que sonara como lo peor del mundo–, hace mucho que no estáis trabajando y quería saber si yo dispondría de algún trabajo. El dinero no crece en los árboles, ¿verdad, John?

Sherlock salió de la cocina como un rayo y se plantó ante nosotros, con esa cara de incredulidad que tan pocas veces ponía.

(Me sorprendió _demasiado_ que Mycroft le mintiera de esa manera a su hermano.

Por suerte, Sherlock estaba demasiado ocupado intentando asimilar que yo había llamado a su hermano para pedirle trabajo –sabiendo lo mucho que lo odiaba.

No me miró.

Si me hubiera mirado, hubiera adivinado que todo era una mentira.

Mi cara era aún más sorprendida que la suya.

Pero no lo hizo.)

–Y bien, Mycroft... ¿tienes algún trabajo para nosotros? –continuó su interrogatorio Sherlock, volviendo a entrar en la cocina. El aludido gritó que _eso le estaba diciendo a John, que no, pero seguiré buscando, no os preocupéis_ y aprovechándose de que su hermano no nos podía ver, escribió en un papel el lugar, la hora y el día de lo que interpreté como nuestro próximo encuentro.

–Pues si no tienes nada...

Se le oyó abrir un cajón y sacar cosas de él antes de continuar:

–Te diría que te quedaras, porque hoy haré yo la cena, pero no he traído comida suficiente. No sabía que venías.

–No te preocupes, Sherlock –dijo Mycroft, aguantando la risa ante la posibilidad –casi nula– de que su hermano pequeño de verdad quisiera que él se quedara a cenar–. Seguro que cuando llegue a casa ya tendré la cena hecha. Otro día será.

–Adiós, Mycroft –se despidió Sherlock incluso antes de que el invitado se levantara del sillón.

Después de ver marchar a Mycroft y cerrar la puerta, guardé la nota en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y me dirigí a la cocina, donde Sherlock estaba muy ocupado cortando carne.

–¿Estás preparando la cena de verdad? –dije intentando disimular mi tono de sorpresa.

–Claro que sí... Los guisos no se preparan solos –me respondió él, en un tono que me desconcertó, entre enfadado y un poco divertido.

(Cómo no iba a estar enfadado.

Había llamado a su hermano sin decírselo con el supuesto propósito de pedirle trabajo.

Para colmo, nada de eso era verdad.

Recé para que no hubiera descubierto eso último.)

Empecé con

–Sherlock...

Hice una pausa para pensar en cómo le diría suavemente lo que se me estaba pasando por la cabeza en aquel momento.

Continué mi ronda de comentarios idiotas con

–Tú nunca haces la cena y faltan más de tres horas...

Cogió un pimiento y comenzó a abrirlo en canal con el cuchillo. Todo ello sin dirigirme la mirada ni hablarme en ningún momento.

Finalmente, puse la guinda al pastel con

–¿Qué te pasa?

Él no contestó a esa pregunta. Ni a ninguna otra.

Ni en ese momento, ni mientras cenábamos, ni siquiera mientras veíamos la tele.

No me dirigió la palabra.

La posibilidad de que –mientras no hablaba– estuviera intentando averiguar las razones _reales_ de porqué había llamado a su hermano –y el hecho de que quizá lo hubiera averiguado– no me dejó dormir aquella noche.

Estoy seguro de que estaba en mi cama. Lo comprobé varias veces al ver que no podía conciliar el sueño.

* * *

><p>El despacho de Mycroft estaba tan limpio y ordenado como la última vez que lo visité. Es como si nunca se usara, como si estuviera ahí sólo para aparentar.<p>

Mycroft me esperaba sentado en su silla de hombre importante, aunque esta vez se le veía más relajado. Con un gesto me invitó a sentarme en la silla que había al otro lado del escritorio. Anthea cerró la puerta después de asegurarse que estábamos bien y no nos faltaba de nada, dejándonos solos.

Hubo un tenso silencio antes de que la voz de Mycroft resonara por toda la estancia como un eco

–Bueno, ¿estás preparado para conocer las distintas etapas de la vida amorosa de Sherlock Holmes?

(Tuve miedo.

Al fin y al cabo, mi estupidez había provocado todo esto.

Era muy probable que oyera cosas que no querría saber.

Estaría mejor sin saberlas.

Pero soy curioso –sobre todo cuando se trata de mi misterioso compañero de piso.

Y la curiosidad siempre matará al gato.)

Una parte de mí quiso decirle que no, que no estaba preparado ni por asomo, que había sido una equivocación.

Pero para mi desgracia, –o suerte, según se mire– la otra parte, la que deseaba saber todo lo posible, salió primero a flote y mi cabeza se movió hacia arriba y hacia abajo sin que yo pudiera frenarla, indicando a mi interlocutor que podía empezar cuando quisiera.


	4. Chapter 4

En cuanto Mycroft comenzó a hablar –_Sherlock tenía siete años cuando esto ocurrió...–_ mi mente se teletransportó hacia los lugares que él me describía con asombrosa facilidad. Yo era un espectador más de las hazañas que me contaba Mycroft.

Sherlock se encontraba sentado en un banco del parque la primera vez. Las piernas no le llegaban al suelo. Estaba leyendo un libro, de esos sobre policías y ladrones. Un grupo de niñas cuchicheaban a escasos metros de él, sentadas en el césped. Reían. Le miraban. Seguían riendo. Sherlock no se daba cuenta de su presencia, estaba demasiado ocupado leyendo el libro.

Una de las chicas se levantó cuando Sherlock comenzaba a leer un capítulo nuevo de su libro. Comenzó a andar hacia el banco donde estaba Sherlock. Llevaba las manos a la espalda, como escondiendo algo. Se paró justo delante del chico, pero este no levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Siguió pasando los ojos por las páginas a una velocidad asombrosa, hasta que una flor se posó en medio del párrafo que estaba leyendo.

Sherlock dejó de leer y levantó la vista confundido. La niña que estaba a su lado desde hacía un rato había puesto la margarita en el libro y con un _para ti_, esperó a que Sherlock dijera algo.

Sherlock quitó la florecilla de la página, se la devolvió a la muchacha, y con un _debo devolver el libro a la biblioteca y no puedo mancharlo_ dio por terminada la conversación.

(La niña se sintió ofendida.

¿Cómo podía haberle hecho tal desplante un chico?

A ella nunca la habían rechazado.

Sherlock debería sentirse halagado de que _ella_ le hubiera regalado una flor.

No debería haber dicho eso.

Los libros no se manchan aunque pongas una margarita encima.

Debería haberla invitado a un helado como agradecimiento.)

La niña intentó llamar la atención de Sherlock levantando un poco la voz y haciendo aspavientos pero él estaba demasiado concentrado en el libro para poder escucharla o verla. Los policías estaban a punto de pillar al malo, le perseguían por una de las avenidas más concurridas de la ciudad...


	5. Chapter 5

Sherlock se encontraba ahora en su fiesta de cumpleaños, la número quince. Su madre le había obligado a hacer una fiesta, a invitar a todos sus amigos a tarta y limonada.

(Sherlock se conformaba con que cada miembro de su familia tuviera un trozo de tarta que llevarse a la boca.

Una fiesta pequeña, familiar.

Pero no.

Su madre quería que invitara a sus amigos.

Lo que suponía hacer una tarta más grande.

Una fiesta grande.)

Sherlock odiaba eso, que su madre le obligara a hacer fiestas para sus amigos todos los años. No sabía a quién podía invitar. Nunca tenía nadie a quien invitar.

(Siempre acababa intercambiando _ven a mi fiesta de cumpleaños_ por _y te dejo los deberes de mañana para que te copies_, por mucho que odiara tener que dejarle los deberes a alguien que nunca hacía nada.

Pero no encontraba otra manera de convencer a la gente para que fingieran.

Nadie quería ir a su fiesta de cumpleaños a no ser que obtuvieran algo a cambio.)

Sherlock estaba sentado en el tronco del árbol talado del jardín, observando desde lejos cómo sus supuestos amigos disfrutaban de la tarta. Su madre no dejaba de poner en la mesa jarras y jarras de limonada.

(Sherlock pensó en todos los deberes que tendría que dejar al día siguiente para que sus compañeros se copiaran.

Quizá no se los devolvieran hasta el mes siguiente.

Y había que entregarlos en dos semanas.)

–¿Sabes? Deberías dejar de invitar todos los años al abusón del cole. Se come toda la tarta y no nos deja nada –le dijo una niña acercándose a él y tendiéndole un plato de plástico con un trozo de tarta–. Te he traído un trozo, toma.

(Sherlock se sorprendió de que en ese plato estuviera la placa de chocolate que su madre siempre ponía en las tartas.

Y que siempre se comían los demás.

Sherlock la miró sin saber muy bien cómo responder a ese gesto de _generosidad_.

Normalmente, nadie se portaba así con él.

Ni siquiera su madre.)

–Gracias –dijo, y le tendió el plato a la chica–. Coge la placa de chocolate, te la doy.

–Estás de broma, ¿no? –respondió ella sin tocar siquiera el plato–. La placa de chocolate es para el cumpleañero. Y eres tú, ¿no? Pues para ti la placa.

(Sherlock se quedó un rato mirando al vacío.

Por fin podría comerse la placa de chocolate.

Después de tantos años.)

–¿Cogerías al menos la mitad de la placa?

Antes de que la chica pudiera negarse, la partió por la mitad y se la dio.

–Quiero compartirla contigo –dijo él, sonriendo.

Mientras Sherlock disfrutaba de su tarta y su trozo de chocolate junto a aquella chica, los demás niños empezaron a tirarse la comida sobrante. Todos los años pasaba igual, dejaban el césped del jardín hecho una guarrería, pero a su madre no parecía importarle demasiado, porque al año siguiente volvía a pedirle que invitara a sus amigos.

Los coches de los padres que venían a recoger a sus hijos llegaron unos minutos más tarde de terminar aquella pelea feroz.

–Bueno, Sherlock. Me tengo que ir. Gracias por invitarme –dijo ella, levantándose.

–¡Espera! –gritó Sherlock, un poco confuso ante esa despedida que incluía un agradecimiento–. Me tienes que decir qué deberes quieres que te deje.

–¿Deberes? –preguntó ella sorprendida, antes de echarse a reír–. Sherlock, no hace falta que me dejes tus deberes, los tengo hechos desde hace un tiempo – y le guiñó un ojo en señal de complicidad antes de salir corriendo hacia el coche de sus padres.

* * *

><p>–Todos en mi familia pensamos que Sherlock y Michelle, que así se llamaba esta niña, acabarían juntos en algún momento. Pero ella no mostró signos de querer una relación más profunda con mi hermano. Simplemente se portaba bien con él.<p>

Mycroft hizo un gesto indicándome que ya había acabado sus historias. Los dos nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y nos dirigimos a la salida.

–¿Sabes, John? –dijo Mycroft, mientras me abría la puerta–. Entablar una relación con mi hermano, es como ir en busca del Dorado. Es algo complicado, nunca sabes qué te puedes encontrar durante el camino. Pero si consigues traspasar todas las barreras, siéntete afortunado, porque habrás encontrado el mayor tesoro de todos.


End file.
